koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Hawaiian Islands
Twists *'Day Zero:' Like in Con Dao this season will have a day zero so the 16 new castaways who think they are the only ones returning get to connect with others. *'Returning Castaways who hate each over:' After the 16 new castaways had there day zero and are about to start 2 pairs of castaways who have had tension in the past are going to return and are going to be forced on one of the two tribes. Can they survive on the tribe and can they even survive echoer? That is the real question! *'Voo Doo Dolls:' A Voo Doo Doll is like a hidden immunity idol but instead of saving yourself at tribal you get a extra vote which could send a person home. The Voo Doo Dolls will take the place of Hidden Immunity Idols and each tribe will have one at camp. *'More TBA' Moderators Castaways The Game }TBA | TBA | TBA |TBA | |- |} Voting History } TBA |- ! colspan="2"|Vote: ! 4-3-1-1-1 ! 6-2-1 ! colspan="2"|7-1 ! No Vote ! 10-0 ! 4-3 ! 4-2 ! 5-2 ! TBA |- | align="left" | Anthony | Jeffy | Kassy |colspan="2" Izaak |— |— | TBA | TBA |— | |- | align="left" | Dan |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— |— | |- | align="left" | Erin |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— | TBA | |- | align="left" | Gavin | TBA | Kassy |colspan="2" Izaak |— |— | TBA | TBA | Kassy | |- | align="left" | Irv |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— | TBA | |- | align="left" | Jeffy | Anthony |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | Adin |— |— | TBA | |- | align="left" | Jessie |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— | TBA | |- | align="left" | Nathaniel | TBA | Kassy |colspan="2" Izaak |— |— | TBA | TBA |— | |- | align="left" | Renz | TBA | Kassy |colspan="2" Izaak |— |— | TBA | Austin |— | |- | align="left" | Sergiu |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— | TBA | |- | align="left" | Shaiyena |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— |— | |- | align="left" | Tom |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— |— | |- | align="left" | Tomy |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |— |— |— | |- | align="left" | Kassy | Kassy | Izaak |colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |— | Alvi | TBA | Gavin |colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | align="left" | Austin | TBA | Kassy |colspan="2" Izaak |— |— | TBA | Renz |colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | align="left" | Alvi | TBA | Kassy |colspan="2" Izaak |— |— | Kassy |colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | align="left" | Adin |— |— |colspan="2"|— |— | Adin |colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | Ryan |— |— |colspan="2"|— |style="background-color: #808080"|''Quit'' |colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | Hugo | Hugo | Hugo |colspan="2" Hugo |colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | Izaak | Izaak | Izaak |colspan="2" Izaak |colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |} Trivia *This is the 2nd season for a winning bid season. **Winner was Tyler B.